


Like it Rough

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Ranveig, Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Humiliation kink, M/M, O, Omega!Sendak, Pre Canon, Rough Sex, fur pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: When Sendak messes up, Ranveig takes it out on him in the most delicious ways.





	Like it Rough

**Author's Note:**

> So I was in a mood for some Ranveig and Sendak, because there’s not nearly enough of it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Has not been beta read.

_Screeeeeeee!_

Sharp nails drag down the metal wall. A very harsh smacking sound fills the room, followed by ragged panting as the one scratching the wall arches when his fur is grabbed harshly. He released a weak noise as his slit squelches from the harsh pace when he feels delicious pain from having the fur around his neck pulled.

"Gah...!"

"You greedy little slut."

Sendak grunts when he cheek meets the wall. The young lieutenant groans weakly when claws dig into his side almost hard enough to pierce the skin. It sends a shiver of excitement through him.

"You only had one job I asked of you this day. One job and one alone that even a mindless sentry would understand."

"Uuuunnnnhh..!" Sendak rolled his eyes back as Ranveig's powerful hips shifted to change the angle so his cock would hit his spot over. He bites his bottom lip with a high pitched mewl, listening intently as his cheeks burn with humiliation.

He feels the Warlord's hot breath against his ear as he pressed up against the young soldier's back, "You knew what would happen Sendak...yet you still didn't follow that order..."

Sendak groaned when the older man stopped and then just grinds his hips against his, causing the length to rub at all the right places. He whimpers and bites his bottom lip as he feels his slit release a fresh gush of slick. He started to push his hips back to entice Ranveig to fuck him hard, to ram into his slit and make him sorry for not following orders.

"...Oh you naughty little whore," The Warlord sneered, "You did it on purpose didn't you?"

His cheeks darken when the hand on his hip moves past his cock to rub at his clit hatchly, "Aaahhh...! N-No sir i didn't...I-I would n-never...!"

"I could smell your arousal when i reprimanded you, slut," the hand gripping the fur now moves to wrap around Sendak's throat, "You like making me angry Sendak? Do you get some pleasure out of me fucking you senseless and reducing you to a debauched state?" he gives a sudden deep, rough thrust that has Sendak whimpering.

"I-I swear sir..." He clenched around the cock, "I swear i wouldn't d-disobey you on purpose...n-never...I d-deserved the reprimand and t-to be used! An-anything to make up for my transgression—OOOH!"

_SCREEEEEEE!_

The claw marks had become much deeper as he feels his hips starting to become sore. The pain only seems add to the pleasure as he feels the slick dripping on to the floor before he threw his head back with a choked cry. He can feel himself approaching his peak.

"Hmph. Should I even bother filling your slit? I'm not sure you deserve it. Even if you claim it was an accident, you're hole still begs for it. Ah but i do enjoy the idea of you walking around tomorrow with it sloshing around inside your uses slit. Watching you squirm under everyone's stares, wondering why their respected lieutenant is squirming like an anxious cadet.

Sendak bites his bottom lip and whimpers, "Sir...p-please...I-I'll take whatever you give...please.."

"Hmm...fine you filthy debauched little slut."

A screech ripped from Sendak's mouth as the harsh pace increases. His upper body slumps, ears pinned back and blushing hard. He can feel himself approaching, he was so close.

"Please please please please sir please...!"

His voice cracks and goes quiet as he came around Ranveig's cock. Warmth floods the spasming crevice, seeping our around the thick length, leaving Sendak feeling full as his eyes roll back. Sweet nirvana fills him as he opened and closed his mouth with a shaky mewl.

For a moment he enjoys how full he felt, enjoying the Warlord's cock and cum deep inside him. Then he'a brought back to reality when Ranveig pulls out with the cum dripping from his aching slit. He whimpered quietly as his legs give out and he slumps to the ground. Already he feels the bruises starting to form and slowly reaches down to cover himself.

"No."

He freezes and looks up, "Mmm...?"

"You will not cover yourself in my presence until I order you too."

Sendak blushes deeply before nodding tiredly.

He shivers when he feels the Warlord's large hands take his ass and spreads his cheeks to see his folds still twitching while the cum and slick dribbles out slowly. A smirk forms on Ranveig's face before he gives a hard grope to Sendak's ass cheek.

For a moment, Sendak thinks maybe...maybe his Warlord would let him stay the night? Allow him to rest and recover before returning to his post. It would be nice...nice to share a bed, to be held and to rest...

"All right. Get up and go back to your quarters. I expect you back on the bridge by mornng. Understood?"

Ah. But such things are meant for wishful thinking. He hides his disappointment before nodding and slowly picks up his uniform.

He swallows down the lump in his throat as he exits and limps back.


End file.
